His and Her Circumstances
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Duo's a guy who looks like a woman. Heero's a girl who looks like a guy. What is there for them to do? Why work at the best crossdressing club around. AU. Discontinued.
1. Introduction

**Trapped in a world he didn't make:**

Duo Maxwell had all the classic beauty trademarks. A heart shaped face, petite body, luscious curves, long chestnut locks, and amazing violet eyes that made every man drool in lust. There was only one slight problem with that. Duo was very much a man, himself. Since the age of seven he had been raised in an orphanage as a little girl. He knew it had been his girlish looks that earned him the label they had graced him with. Now he works as the CEO of a salvage company by day and as a professional cross dresser by night. With everything he's already experienced, what could have ever prepared him for the woman of his dreams?

**Brought to a world she never knew:**

Heero Yuy had always been one of the guys. At 6'3" with messy chocolate brown hair that fell about strong shoulders, a well-built frame that spoke of strength, and stunning cobalt blue eyes, Heero had the women dreaming of a chance with him. Only thing was, this Japanese American was all woman. She had always been told she looked more like a male than a female, which her previous boyfriends had been especially great at telling her. Her best friend soon shows her a world where looking different wasn't such a bad thing. Yet nothing could have prepared her for the vision in black she meets her first night.

They started out leading different lives, but fate brought them together. Now it's all about:

_**His and Her Circumstances!**_


	2. Chapter One

_**His and Her Circumstances**_

Chapter One:

"Duo! Call on line two," a busty, middle-aged woman hollered out from the outer office. Duo turned his violet eyes on the secretary he couldn't live without. Sally Williams had been with him since the beginning and he would be lost without her. Her pale blond hair was pulled back in an efficient bun while Duo, himself, kept his long hair in a single braid that ended just below his butt.

"Thanks, Sally. What would I do without you?" She smiled sweetly at him, warmth shining in her vibrant blue eyes.

"You'd run this company into the ground. You and your scatterbrained ways." He laughed deep in his throat.

"You certainly know how to keep a man's ego in check." Sally eyed his tight black jeans and red silk shirt that had a zipper up near the neck. Each piece of clothing showed off firm, yet slender muscles. Although her boss was as slim and slender as most women were and his hair was the envy of almost every female on staff he was most certainly all man.

"As if you need an ego check," Sally answered, knowing he was as grounded as anyone could be. Standing a simple 5'8" Duo was constantly the butt of many of the men's jokes. He really didn't fit the manly image most salvage workers brought to mind. Yet the jokes never bothered him and he usually was up and ready to toss the jokes around with the best of them. Making him well liked among those who worked there.

"So, who's on line two?" he questioned, stepping back into his office. He rounded two soft leather chairs that faced his large oak desk before sinking into his own leather chair. His eyes watched the fish swim around the monitor of his computer, as the screen saver remained active.

"Shelly Collins," Sally replied, looking at her notes. Duo found himself grinning at that. Shelly had been by at least a dozen times. Each time she made the men on the main floor all hot and bothered. Too bad Shelly wasn't what she seemed.

"Thanks Sally. Tell Aaron when he arrives to wait out there until I'm done."

"Yes, sir," Sally called, leaving the room and closing the door behind herself. Duo smiled and picked up the phone, pressing the button that connected him to line two.

"Maxwell here. What can I do for you?" he called into the receiver. He heard a husky rumble of laughter answer him.

"_Always on the ball, huh, Maxwell,_" a husky voice answered his question. He laughed in answer.

"That would be why they pay me the big bucks, Shel." His answer from the other end was another rich laugh.

"_I would assume that also goes with why I pay you the big bucks as well._"

"You pay me the big bucks because I look fabulous in a mini-skirt," Duo answered casually. Shelly groaned softly.

"_Don't remind me. I find I have to constantly remind myself you aren't a woman when you're here._" He laughed once again, a deep sound over the phone.

"So why did you call? I thought I wasn't due at work until tomorrow evening."

"_Normally, that would be the case. Do you happen to remember an employee of ours named Caroline Chang?_"

"She's the really slender Chinese American you hired to run the bar, isn't she?"

"_Yeah, that's the one. She has a friend who fits your situation._"

"You mean a guy who looks like a woman?" Duo questioned, not at all insulted at Shelly's words.

"_Well that's close, Duo. It's more the total opposite, a woman who looks like a guy. I've met the woman. She's pretty, but doesn't seem confident in herself. I hired her for our female customers. I was hoping you'd help her out. Do some training with her tonight._" Duo frowned slightly at those words.

"I'm stuck working late tonight, Shel. I wouldn't have time to change before arriving at the club." Shelly laughed softly.

"_That's all right, Duo. I wanted you to show up as you normally are, then show her how easy the change can be._" Duo laughed lightly, his usually deep voice lowing into a throaty purr.

"Then I'll see you tonight, Shel," he murmured. A throaty moan escaped his boss.

"_You are the cause behind the big boom in the lotion industry, I just know it. It's a voice like that that makes men run home and visit Rosey Palmer._"

"Can't forget her five sisters," Duo joked in return. Shelly laughed in agreement.

"_Of course not. So will you come help?_"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Give me another two hours here and I'll be on my way."

"_Cool, I'll see you then._" That said she hung up. As soon as the light for line two went off, the line for Sally to alert him of other things that needed to be known beeped. He quickly answered it.

"What's next, Sally?" He asked, knowing full well what came next. He really wasn't looking foreword to this meeting. Aaron Brand believed he was a man's man. He came up with faulty reasons to see Duo just to make cracks about his feminine looks.

"Aaron is here to see you."

"All right, send him in." Drawing a deep breath for strength, Duo sat a little straighter and higher in his chair. Aaron walked into the office with a smirk on his face. His dark black hair was cut short and his brown eyes were alight with malice. This was now turning an otherwise perfect day into trash.

"Hey boss woman," Aaron muttered, his smirk deepening. Duo kept a smile on his lips and didn't let his annoyance show.

"Hello Aaron. What can I do for you today?"

"As much as I love seeing those impressive curves of yours I figured I'd let you know I've got time off coming. I was hoping I could talk your sweet self into letting me have it this coming week." Duo couldn't help but roll his eyes skyward.

"As much as I'd like to accommodate you, Aaron, we're going to need every person for the coming week. As you might have heard, we won the Colton account and it will take every available person for it."

"I know that, sweet cheeks, but I really need to take next week off or I'll lose it." Duo sat back in his chair, steepeling his fingers against his lips. He had been missing working the salvage floor. With Aaron gone he would once again have a reason to work on the floor with the guys.

"All right. You can take next week off, but you do realize you'll only get half pay for missing work at such an important time." Aaron seemed to glare at Duo a moment. He then pulled on his normal smirk.

"Thanks, babe. I'm glad you could see things my way." Duo nodded and watched Aaron leave. Sally walked into the room directly after his departure, a small smirk of her own on her lips.

"'Babe'? 'Sweet cheeks'? He must be running out of women bashing comment. Although I must admit that you making him accept half pay for the time off was a stroke of genius."

"Thanks Sally. Cancel any meetings for the rest of tonight and reschedule tomorrow through next weeks meetings. I'll be helping the men on the salvage floor with the Colton account." Sally nodded, a knowing smile on her lips.

"You miss it, don't you? You were waiting for a chance like this." Duo's violet eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I do. I've been wanting this for a long time."

"Almost as long as you've been waiting for Shelly to meet you out of costume?" Duo's bright eyes widened in surprise.

"You know about Shel?" Sally laughed, her own eyes bright.

"I've seen you around the office every day. You may have feminine features, but I can tell you're male. Same goes for Shelly, no matter how hard he covers it up. Is Shelly his real name?" Duo laughed lightly.

"His given name is Sheldon. His great-grandmother was named Shelly. It's kind of his legacy to her. At least until his wife and him have a little girl." This time it was Sally's time to become wide eyed.

"He's straight! I never would of guessed."

"Almost no one realizes he doesn't go for other men just because he looks so much like a woman all the time. It's just like Aaron always treats me like I play female in a male-on-male relationship. I'm actually totally straight. I just happen to keep my hair long in memory of my mother. Not to mention my own physical appearance makes me look more gay than straight."

"I always wondered about your hair. Now I know. Personally, I don't care if you're straight or as bent as an old nail. You've been the best boss I've ever had. Your sex life is your concern." Duo smirked, his eyes full of humor at her words.

"What would you do if I did what Shel does?"

"He runs a club for people who are one sex but look the other, doesn't he?" Duo nodded.

"It's a place for people who just happen to look different. I actually work there evenings and weekends."

"You dress up as a woman?" Duo caught her raised eyebrow and laughed richly at that look.

"Yeah, you should come visit sometime. Just remember that all waiters are really female and all waitresses are male. Those working the bar are what they appear and occasionally the performers are as well. If you're ever uncertain, ask someone who works there whom you know is one or the other."

"What's this place called?"

"The Cross-D Palace."

"I've been told the food and service is great there. My best friend goes every weekend and drags her boyfriend along. The last time they went they told me they had this fantastic singer who was also a waitress. I believe they said her name was Danellia, the Lady of the Night." Duo lowered his voice to the womanly tone of earlier.

"Do tell them thank you for that beautiful compliment," he answered, giving her a wink. Sally's jaw dropped before she began laughing with him.

"Danellia? Where did that name come from?" Sally asked once she had caught her breath.

"I really don't know. Shel came up with it. He usually has everyone make up a name using the first two letters of their real name. I couldn't think of anything I really liked so Shel came up with it for me. Said having the nickname Lady of the Night tied to it would make me mysterious. Shel had it all in one, not to mention it fit perfectly. I only work there nights."

"I think I may just pay a visit tonight, that is if you're working."

"I am. That would be cool. I'll be helping a new arrival to our group. Yet I'll make certain to handle your table personally."

"Thanks Duo. Now, how about that paperwork? We need it before the end of tonight." Duo groaned and gave her a wounded look, but both knew it wasn't real.

"Aw, man, do I got 'ta?" Sally laughed, placing paperwork in front of him.

"Yes, you have to. Deal with it." They shared another laugh before getting to work, both knowing they needed to get a lot of things done before they could call it a night.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"Would you calm down, Heero. Duo is the best we have. You'll love working with him. Hell, if I wasn't spoken for I'd go for him." Heero Yuy stared at her best friend in shock. Caroline Chang was gorgeous. Her long black hair and pale blue eyes were stunning. Her curves were flawless. Dressed in the clubs black and white bar tender uniform, no man could think she was anything but the woman she was.

"If he's all that why would he want to even look as someone as boyish as myself?" Heero took in her broad shoulders and messy, short chocolate brown hair. Sure her hips and legs were womanly, but her chest was small and that seemed to be all men looked at anymore.

"Heero, Duo cares about what's inside a person. Besides, he's short and appears female, but I don't see anyone letting that stop them from chasing him. If anything, he'll at least help you feel more comfortable with yourself." Heero sighed deeply and brushed back her hair from her cobalt blue eyes. She turned from her friend, who had moved to take a drink order, and raised her glass of ginger ale to her lips. It stopped mid-air though when her eyes landed on a vision in black at the entrance.

He wore a tight black leather jacket and form fitting black jeans. It was obvious he wasn't over built like most men, but he wasn't in the same category as a nerd, either. Suddenly he turned his beautiful violet eyes on her, causing her breath to catch in her throat as her heart skipped a beat. Those eyes should be banned; they were deadly to all women. His long chestnut hair was pulled back in a rather tight braid, but a few strands fell into his face. It wasn't until he was standing almost beside her that she noticed his face was shaped like a heart and his eyelashes were every woman's dream.

"Hello beautiful," he said as he stopped right beside her. Her pulse kicked up at the handsome smile he passed her way. "Enjoying yourself this evening?" he asked, his voice black velvet. Heero seemed off balance, her wide cobalt eyes meeting and locking with dark amethyst.

"Are you talking to me?" Heero finally questioned, her eyes surprised and confused. He laughed softly, a lightly husky sound.

"No, honey, I'm talking to the beautiful angel sitting on your shoulder," he joked lightly. Just then, Caroline walked up; smacking him with a towel she had in her hands.

"Duo, be nice. Not everyone is used to that twisted sense of humor you have," Caroline admonished. Heero started in shock. This handsome man was standing beside her was Duo? He was the man who would help her while she was in training here? She couldn't picture this man as a woman.

"Got ya, Caroline. I'll try to keep my warped sense of humor to myself."

"Show off," Caroline muttered. "Duo Maxwell, may I introduce Heero Yuy, my best friend. Heero, may I introduce Duo. He's one of the best waitresses we have." They shook hands, a tingle running down her arm. As soon as she could, she pulled her hand away, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the compliment, Caroline." He then turned back to Heero, that killer smile in place still. "So, Miss Yuy, are you enjoying yourself?" Heero flushed a bright scarlet.

"Yes. This place is beautiful. I'm looking foreword to working here." Duo's eyes lit with pleasant surprise.

"Does this mean I get to see your beautiful face working with Caroline's every evening?" Heero blushed a darker red. She hadn't expected those words, not from such a handsome man.

"No need for false compliments, Mr. Maxwell," Heero said softly. "Caroline's the beautiful one here." Duo shot a glance at Caroline. She understood that look and nodded. Duo sighed dramatically, one hand resting over his heart.

"You wound me Miss Yuy. I may be free with my compliments, but I'm never false with them." He stood swiftly, one hand held out. "Let's get you ready to work." She was a good seven inches taller than him, yet he seemed unconcerned by that fact. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her away. He led her through the slight maze of tables with ease. For the first time in her life, her size hadn't made her clumsy. She had made it through with a grace she hadn't known she possessed.

"This is our dressing rooms. As a joke the women go into the door marked gentlemen. Us men use the ladies door. The only thing keeping the two sections apart is the make-up mirror. Most of us wear underwear that's safe so we can help one another out." Once again she flushed scarlet. He looked at her closely, leading her into the dressing room through the gentlemen door.

"A unisex dressing room?" she questioned in a small voice. He laughed softly, his voice running over her like warm honey and making her shiver.

"Don't feel too upset. You can take your uniforms home and simply come to work dressed." As he had said a wall of mirrors and make-up tables separated the rooms. At the farthest point of the wall from the door was an open area to allow people to walk to either side. Lockers sat to the left hand side of the room. Names were on several of them. Taking a small plaque from his pocket he handed it to her. "Pick out a locker and place that on the holder. We are proud to have a theft free locker area, so don't worry about locks unless your uncomfortable."

"Would you mind finding my uniform?" she asked softly, shaken by his easy manner. He grinned, the action causing her heart to skip.

"The uniforms are in whichever locker you pick. You'll find four different suits. One blue, one black, one white, and one gray. We alternate one each day. Today is black. Then it'll go gray, white, and then blue. Keep track of it. This way you'll always know which one you need. As for sizes, don't worry. They are all your size. Shelly handles that before new employees come in. Once you pick your locker the other ones will be emptied until the next new person. Understand all that so far, beautiful?"

"Yes, thank you." She was once again blushing lightly.

"I'm gonna go get ready myself. Make certain you hide what you've got, after all you've got to make women think you're male." She snorted in a very unladylike manner. Duo's eyes widened in mild surprise.

"There isn't anything there to hide anyway," she muttered. She was suddenly very aware of his eyes looking her over, those violet eyes resting on her breasts. Duo smiled softly, watching the flush creep up her next and into her cheeks.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You have beautiful breasts. They aren't out there shouting 'look at me' but they are quietly calling to a man. They may be small but they are perfectly formed." She felt like her face was on fire. Unable to bear his gaze any more she turned away.

"Mr. Maxwell!" she exclaimed, her voice squeaking. He laughed lightly and backed up a bit.

"All right. I'll behave myself. Got to get ready. This place opens for dining in twenty minutes and I have hair and make-up to deal with. If you happen to find suits in the colors we wear at stores that you like, you can buy them. That gives you more of a variety. Just always remember your name tag with your alter ego on it." He headed over to the other side, leaving Heero to get ready by herself.

Duo slipped into the strapless black sheath with practiced ease. He adjusted the strapless bra that gave him the illusion of a chest to make them centered before zipping up his side zipper. He smoothed it over his curves and over his stockings before slipping into a pair of black low-heel shoes. Grabbing his make-up bag from his locker he smiled toward the other man in the room.

"Hey Marcus, good to see you."

"Evening Duo. Didn't think you were working tonight." Duo sighed dramatically.

"I wasn't supposed to, but you know how it is." He pinned on his nametag, tossing the other man a grin.

"Can't say I do. You're the most asked about person here. Shel would be lost without you."

"Naw, Shel has a wonderful staff. If I left, Shel would find a replacement." Marcus laughed.

"You're irreplaceable and you know it. You sound either male or female. Your voice is captivating when you sing. You also put all the customers at ease. That's not an easy task."

"Maybe, then again, maybe not. It isn't impossible." Pulling the tie holding his braid in place he moved toward the women's changing area. "Catch ya later."

"Later."

"Hey, is it safe?" Duo called, make-up case and hair-tie in hand.

"All clear, D. We're all dressed here," Molly called. Duo found himself relaxing, grateful Heero wasn't the only one there anymore. For someone certain they were manly, Heero most certainly wasn't all male. She was beautiful. She did have broad shoulders and her hair was short enough to get her mistaken for a man, but she was all woman otherwise. He'd have to exercise caution and keep his eyes off her chest. She had breasts he could enjoy for hours. Shaking his head to clear it, he walked over toward them, gracing both women with a smile.

"Lookin' good, as always Molly." She waved him off. In the black suit, Molly looked every bit a man. She was helping Heero arrange her hair just a bit to give it a boyish unruliness.

"Flirt," Molly answered. "I'd help you with your hair but I've got to speak to Marcus. Catch you later, D. Nice meeting you Heero." Heero nodded while Duo got to work on his make-up. "Hey Marcus, cover up if you got to, I'm coming over!" Molly shouted and then headed on over without waiting for a reply. Heero stepped up behind Duo, a look of wonder on her face.

"Can I help?" Heero asked lightly. Duo smiled at her through his reflection, handing her his brush.

"That'd be a big help. I need my braid un-done and then it needs to be pulled into a high ponytail. Is that simple enough for you? I really don't have time for anything more." She nodded, already starting on the task before her.

"That I can do. I may have short hair myself, but I'm not all thumbs," she answered. He laughed, relaxing under her touch. He had always felt a sense of peace whenever someone else brushed his hair. They worked together in silence, both moving efficiently and not wasting a single action.

"We work great together, beautiful," Duo said gently, catching her blush in the mirror. He turned to her, placing his onyx earrings on his ears. "You blush easily, Miss Yuy. You really need to learn to control it. Blush on command, only when you know it'll get you an extra tip. You're playing a guy. Men don't blush much." Her eyes flashed, blue fire in their normally cool depths. He had obviously hit a nerve and even though she was dressed as a male, she was absolutely stunning.

"And I suppose you can control yourself so well you can blush on command, Mr. Maxwell," she growled at him.

"Of course and please, call me Duo or D. I answer to both." Her eyes still flashed, yet not quite as brightly.

"I will as long as you call me Heero or Hero."

"A masculine variation of your name. I like it. I do believe you've gotten this name thing beat. Many beginners can't remember their new names. Yours is the easiest I've seen, well next to Shel's." She smiled; a real smile and it took his breath away.

"Caroline told me I was pretty clever doing that."

"She's right." He gave himself a once over. Satisfied with his appearance he stood and gave her a wink.

"You're really stunning," Heero whispered before she could stop herself. Duo laughed softly, his voice falling into his womanly one for work.

"Thanks. That's the first time such a handsome gentleman told me that. I'm flattered," he answered quietly. "You can deepen your voice, can't you?" he asked. Heero nodded as a soft flush crossing her features at his womanly voice. "Let's hear it. Introduce yourself. I'm Danellia." He held out his hand, which suddenly looked very womanly and fragile.

"I'm Hero. It's a pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself," Heero answered, her voice deep and warm as honey as she took his hand and raised it to her lips, kissing it softly. Duo felt chills down his back.

"Oh, you're good. Are you certain you need my help?" She nodded. "Okay. Don't worry about tonight. You get to follow me around and get the hang of things. You'll help me serve and take orders. We'll play off each other. You can act, can't you?" She smirked.

"I took drama all four years of high school. I had lead in the plays we produced for three of those years." He grinned in return.

"Good. Have you ever done improv?"

"Yeah, it was one of my favorite parts of class."

"Great. We can play this off well if we've got a line to work off of."

"How about us being taken with the other? It would explain why I'm following you around."

"It would also explain why I'm helping you learn as well. I haven't been a trainer for a while now. Shel must think you need my special touch." Once again, Heero found herself blushing. Duo lightly shook his head, keeping his laughter locked inside.

"Who knows," Heero answered in reply. Duo motioned toward the door.

"I'll meet you out there. I have to come out the other door. Count to ten and then walk out. Just remember, walking out those doors is like walking on stage with the curtain up. No second chances, no retakes. You nail it the first time or not at all."

"Understood. Let's give these patrons a show with their meal." Duo was amazed Heero was so open now. Apparently it was just like acting to her. You put on the costume and become someone else. Heero did it beautifully. He only hoped it would last.

Four hours into their shift they had proven to be the most sought after wait staff the Cross-D Palace had ever employed. The beauty that laughed and flirted easily shook the men. The handsome man who spoke softly and smiled readily stunned the women. Yet when Danellia flirted a bit too much Hero sought out ways to get her attention. When Hero showed just a hint of interest in another woman, Danellia would pout prettily and regain his attention.

While on a fifteen minute break Shelly rushed over to the two, a large smile on her lips. Today her hair was bright red and forest green contacts covered her eyes. Even though Duo knew Shelly was a guy he had never seen him out of costume. Smiling back at his boss, he watched the gleam in her eyes.

"What's up Shel?" Duo asked, casting a glance toward Heero. She had been amazing. So much so that he wished this was more than an act.

"You two are great. Absolutely great. The customers love it. I've heard nothing but good things. I'm thinking we need to make this a permanent thing. Tips will have to be split, but I'm certain they'll pay more with your little act."

"Give Heero our tips. I've always turned mine into the club, anyway. This won't change anything on my end." Shelly's eyes narrowed.

"So that's why we've always had more money than the register reads. I ought to kill you, Duo." Duo laughed, knowing Shelly would do no such thing.

"Knock it off. Shel. That extra cash is what keeps this place in the black during our slower months." Heero was listening to their banter silently, amazed at Duo's kindness. She was also amazed to hear the way they talked to each other.

"I need you to sing, Duo. Terra can't make it tonight. Also, Sally's here with some friends of hers. Figured you might want to give her a great show. Can you handle tables on your own while Duo sings, Heero? Perhaps keep the act going and seem entranced with Danellia's voice?" Heero nodded, a grin on her lips.

"You got it, boss. This is the funest job I've ever had and this is only the first four hours." Shelly laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I hate to cut our talk short, but duty calls. You're up to sing as soon as you're off break."

"You got it, Shel." As a last minute thought, Duo called out, "Make certain Sally gets table nine. I want her to have a front row seat."

"Whatever you want, Duo. I'm just glad you're here tonight."

"You know I'm here for ya, Shel." Shelly nodded and left them alone. Duo sighed softly and leaned back in his chair, sipping his soda. Heero watched him a moment before speaking.

"Is Sally your girlfriend?" Duo glanced at her, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Sally? Oh, no. Not in this lifetime. She's my secretary and she's almost old enough to be my mother."

"Secretary? Where else do you work?" Heero asked, curious about the man behind the dress.

"I'm CEO at Raven Wing Salvage Company."

"They just won the Colton account, didn't they?" Heero questioned. Duo nodded, surprise in his violet eyes.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My cousin is married to Collin Colton. I was the one who mentioned your company to him. Seems I've heard nothing but good things about Raven Wing."

"Well, I try to keep it running nicely, yet it's kind of difficult when some of them get down on me for my looks."

"You should hire someone to find out who's with you and who isn't. That way things will run smoother." Duo thought about those words. She did have a very good point.

"Ever work for a salvage company before?" Heero laughed.

"I spent a year with White Fang Salvage. When they finally realized I was a woman, they fired me. I still don't know who told. There was only a handful who knew." Duo knew he was already obsessed with this vibrant, sweet, and easygoing woman. He really shouldn't push things any further than they already were. Yet he found himself wanting to spend more time with her, getting to know her.

"We're a few short in handling the Colton account. Why not come and work for us? Maybe you can help me ferret out the slack offs and then we can keep you on if you prove knowledgeable."

"I'd like that." She looked up at the clock. "Time to get back to work. Ready, sweetheart?" She had dropped back to her manly voice with those last words. Duo smirked, standing up.

"Of course, honey. I was merely waiting on you." Heero laughed, placing an arm around him as they went back to work and back to the act.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

"Oh my god, I will never forget last night. How long have Duo and you worked on that little number? You were absolutely wonderful. You two had me fooled, " Sally said between laughing fits. Before Sally had left the club Duo had told her that Heero would be in for work in the morning and would be needed to fill out the proper paper work in time to start with everyone else.

"We had only met last night. The number was all improv," Heero answered, bent over her application and W-2 form. Sally wiped stray tear from her eyes, smiling at the younger woman.

"I always knew Duo had a flare for acting. I'm glad to see there's someone who can keep him on his toes." Heero blushed lightly, keeping her head down so Sally couldn't see it. Duo was a walking confusion for her. When he had began singing, it had entranced her. Instead of acting like she was entranced by him, she had been irreversibly. If he could of sang in his normally deep, provocative voice instead of his husky female one, he would of captivated every person in that room, male and female alike. On top of that voice, he had flirted outrageously with her, helping to keep her moving. The act was easy. Being someone else was always easier than being herself.

"Duo always left me with something to play off of. It was easy to keep the acting running smoothly," Sally looked around for a moment. When she was certain they were alone she moved over to Heero and brought her eyes up to meet hers.

"You've got a crush on him," Sally whispered softly, watching those colbolt eyes darken in shock.

"He... He's a very kind man, I suppose he's got hundreds of women after him."

"Fewer than you know. His looks stop most of them from even bothering. Admittedly, after realizing he makes a very stunning woman, I'd be a little put off too. Yet those who get to know him realize he's the perfect man. He understand's women amazingly well. He could fall to society's assumptions and fool everyone bu being one for the rest of his life, but instead he struggled to be who he really is despite the insults."

"Is it really that bad for him? Heero asked, her heart going out to the man who helped her without complaints last night.

"He's doubly cursed. He's an orphan on top of his looks. It gives people plenty to tease him about. Yet I've always seen him take it with a smile, sometimes adding to it. If you do have a crush, don't kill it. Let it grow and see what happens. He needs a good woman in his life."

"That's just it. He needs a woman, not a hee-man wanna be," Heero muttered, scowling at herself. As much as she would love to win his heart, she knew reality all too well. No man would ever look at her. Sally shook her head, frowning.

"You need more confidence. Why, if you wore tighter clothes and just a little bit of make-up you'd have men falling over themselves to get to know you. You're just not giving yourself credit where its due. Work here long enough ad it will appear to you without trying. Duo has a positive effect on anything his life touches." Just then her phone rang. Sally patted Heero's knee before standing and moving over to the desk.

Heero drew a deep breath, finishing up her applications with a flourish of her name. Sally was only partly right. She did need more confidence, just not in how she looked. Her last three boyfriends had all told her the same thing. She made a hell of a better man than she did a woman. Running a hand over her loose-fit blue jeans and straightening her one size larger than necessary tee-shirt, she knew she hid her natural curves.

Her black trench coat was the only thing she owned that showed off anything of her womanly shape. When she had laid eyes on the coat, she knew she had to have it. She had gotten it that very day and it had been her lifeline ever since. Sally laughed at something that was said and made notes before hanging up.

"Dumb ass didn't even wait a couple of days this time," Sally mumbled in wonder.

"Who's a dumb ass?" Duo's voice asked as the door opened to his reception area and he walked in, the breeze catching his unique scent of sandalwood and himself and sending it about the room. Heero could only stare. If she thought he had looked good last night, he was breathtaking today. Hip hugging black jeans molded to his legs like a second skin and his black shirt displayed muscles that seemed to scream manliness. His long, silky hair was back in the braid she had first seen it in. His leather jacket was slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"Aaron called in today to say he's be gone till next month."

Duo raised an eyebrow at that. "A week with pay became a week and a half. Remember to have me call him in when he come back. I do believe talk number twelve is in order."

Sally smirked. "Oh how I'd love to be a fly on your office wall when you do," Sally said longingly. Heero watched the two in amazement. They certainly had an interesting work relationship.

"Actually, I was thinking about 'accidentally' leaving the P.A. system on so everyone gets to listen." Sally burst out laughing at that.

"What's talk number twelve?" Heero asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"That's when he's finally gotten fed up with some idiot and is gonna fire them. If you ask me though, this has been a long time coming. He gave this guy more like talk eighty."

"This guy sounds like an asshole. Why give him so many chances?" Heero asked. Sally laughed once again.

"She knows him so well already."

"Heero's a very smart lady, Sally. She's probably been mixed up with men like Aaron. He's the type to bash on your looks without knowing you." Heero's eyes met Duo's, becoming locked with the violet orbs. She did know that type. That type was pretty much what her ex-boyfriends and former salvage workers had been like.

"He reminds me of one of my old boyfriends," Heero admitted aloud before she could stop herself. Duo raised an eyebrow while Sally stared at her.

"Honey, if he's like one of your ex's, then you've been with the wrong men. He's certainly no catch," Sally replied kindly. Duo's violet eyes flashed with purple fire for a moment.

"People like Aaron give men a bad name, Heero. They don't realize their brainless chatter can destroy a person. That's why anyone who goes with someone like him shouldn't believe anything he tells them." Duo spoke vehemently. Sally nodded her agreement with his words. Heero was shaken to her core. That look in his eyes was protective, fierce, and angry. It was obvious he'd love nothing more than to kill her ex, and anyone else stupid enough to try to hurt her. It warmed her like nothing else ever had.

"I suppose one shouldn't," she answered. Duo calmed and smiled suddenly. It was an easy warm smile that caught her off guard. His rapid change in attitude was also something she hadn't expected.

"Let's go down and get to work, Heero. The salvage business doesn't deal well on it's own." She smiled, despite her racing pulse and slightly rapid breathing. Duo Maxwell was a hazard to women everywhere. It didn't matter that he sometimes appeared more feminine than masculine. His heart and outgoing way could win over any female, easily.

"After you, boss." He laughed at those words and led the way, Sally shaking her head as she headed back toward her desk.

A week and a half later the Colton case was taken care of. Heero had won over the men with her whit and skill. Just as they had at the Cross-D, Duo and Heero had performed like a well oiled team. They had gotten a lot done and had kept the men content. Heero had taken to acting like a man while on the job. The routine at the Cross-D had become second nature to Duo and Heero and they were always in high demand. It only added to Duo's desire to be with her in a more... permanent way. Yet it was difficult to get near Heero when they were alone. She seemed to attempt to maintain a distance; one Duo wanted desperately to close.

Walking casually down the hall he shared smiles and waves with the men who worked the ground floor. Today he was dressed in black dress slacks that were impeccably pressed. A white, ironed out dress shirt covered his chest while he casually carried a black suit jacket over his shoulder. Alaric Carson walked toward him. A warm, teasing gleam was in his emerald eyes while his bright red hair fell boyishly across his forehead.

"Your not dressed for work today, boss. You not joining us this day?" Duo smiled back at Alaric, meeting Alaric's green eyes with his own violet eyes.

I'd love to work with you guys, but the office work won't do itself. You'll have to fend for yourselves today." Alaric laughed lightly.

"I don't envy you, D."

"I don't envy me, either." They shared a laugh at that. "What do you think of Heero?" Duo asked. Alaric seemed thoughtful.

"Heero's a tough worker. I've never seen anyone so dedicated. The fact she's a woman seems to be ignored. You couldn't have hired any better." Duo's eyes widened slightly.

"You can tell she's a woman?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"I knew. I've just noticed she tries to hide it." Alaric nodded, his expression growing serious.

"I don't think she's comfortable being herself in a male dominated job."

"I think you're right." Duo brushed a hand through his bangs. "Do you think anyone else knows?"

"Naw. Most don't realize the truth unless it's told to them. I happen to enjoy watching you work boss, and caught the looks you sent her way. You may look feminine at times, but I know you're a guy at heart. The same goes for Heero. She may appear masculine, but she's all woman at heart."

"You're a good man, Alaric. Just don't tell anyone about Heero for now. We need her to remain comfortable. As long as she wants people to see her as one of the guys, we let her." Alaric smiled.

"You're the good man, boss. I'll see you around." Damien nodded and watched him walk off. At the sound of voices near his office he slowed down. In the shadows he could see Heero, dressed in work jeans and shirt, arguing with Aaron. His eyes narrowed. Heero looked extremely upset. He remained where he was, hoping to hear what was upsetting her.

Heero had been waiting outside Duo's office when her worst nightmare appeared. Dressed for a day of work, Aaron Brand had sauntered forward and allowed his eyes to fall on Heero. A dark smirk crossed his lips and Heero knew she was in for some verbal abuse.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Heero narrowed her eyes, not willing to show how much he bothered her.

"Hello Aaron," she answered softly. His smirk deepened.

"Why if it isn't my man Heero. What brings you here?"

"I work here now, Aaron."

"So do I. What a small world this is. We're co-workers once again." Heero rolled her eyes.

"You can hardly be called a co-worker when you never really did any work at White Fang. You couldn't even be called a boyfriend, for all the effort you put into it." His gaze narrowed.

"Come now, Heero, you can't expect much when you're so manly. Be thankful I paid any attention to you at all."

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Duo remarked as he walked into the room, noting Heero's attempt to hide her pain at Aaron's cruel words.

"It's your office boss-lady. You tell me," Aaron replied with a smirk. Duo smirked back in return, his colder and more dark.

"So it is Aaron. Please head into my main office. I'll be with you shortly."

"As you say, babe." Aaron headed into the room of the inner office. Duo turned to Sally as she entered the room.

"Take care of Heero until I'm done with Aaron."

"What that jackass do now?" Sally questioned.

"Have her tell you." Heero was stunned. She'd never heard Duo so angry, so upset. He was always so calm and easy going. Something had set him off, she just didn't know what. Taking a moment to gather her whits she stepped close to Duo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Heero asked softly, worried about the hard look in his eyes. He turned toward her, his eyes softening as he looked at her. Her pulse sped up at the unnameable emotion in his gaze.

"Nothing you have to worry about, Heero. Wait here. We'll talk immediately after I'm done with Aaron," he answered gently, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek with soft fingers.

"All right, I'll stay here." He gave her a gentle smile.

"Good. Sally, make certain she stays here." That said he moved into his office and closed the door. Heero felt a soft flush cross her cheeks. He had been so sweet to her just then. It almost took her breath away. Sally moved over to her, a look of worry in her eyes.

"Now, what happened before I got here?"

Duo closed the door, anger causing his blood to pump wildly. He had always been a little upset with Aaron, but after what he had heard come out of his lips toward Heero, he had come to really hate him. No man should treat a woman like that, end of story. He moved past the chair Aaron sat in and around his desk to his own chair. As he passed the P.A. system control panel he flipped it on, putting into motion what he had planned.

"Aaron, thank you for arriving here early."

"You just asked so sweetly, sweetheart, that I couldn't refuse," he answered. Duo lightly rolled his eyes.

"It has come to my attention that there are several complaints against you." His eyes narrowed as he watched Duo.

"What kind of complaints?"

"The first comes from several of your co-workers. They say you slack off and avoid work as much as possible."

"They're just jealous," he growled.

"Another complaint is that you take more time off work than is allowed. Just this past week and a half ago you got a week off and then took even more time off. Of which you didn't get permission for but merely told my secretary you would be gone longer than agreed." Aaron's gaze was dark now, his eyes flashing anger.

"Just where are you going with this?" he questioned angrily.

"You'll soon see," Duo answered with a small smirk. "I then noticed personally your total lack of respect toward your co-workers and your boss." Aaron stood swiftly, his eyes darker, more dangerous. "On the grounds of even one of those actions I could fire you. All three prompt me to do it even faster. Therefore, from this moment on, you are no longer employed here. Here's your last check." Duo handed it to Aaron, his violet eyes serious.

"You've got to be joking."

"Not at all. I assure you this is all legal. I'm certain security will see you from this building. Good-day, Mr. Brand." Aaron stormed toward the door. He stopped right before opening it, turning back to Duo.

"You are nothing more than a feminine prick, Duo. You think you've got all the power but you'll never be that good. Not as long as you look like a woman." Duo smirked at that.

"I may have feminine looks, Aaron, but you are an inconsiderate ass. At least my problem can be taken care of but your's is for life." Aaron gasped at him like a fish out of water and then stormed off. Duo turned off the P.A. system and began laughing. Sally walked in almost instantly after the P.A. system was shut off.

"Duo, that was brilliant. Even Heero started laughing. I so want to be a fly on the wall as he leaves the building." Duo flashed one of his charming smiles her way.

"You do realize you could just go ask Alaric. I'm certain he'll be eager to tell everyone he see's what Aaron did on his way out."

"As well as the inventory for anything he broke," Sally added. Duo laughed.

"I'm certain of it." He then looked at Sally with his violet gaze serious. "Heero doing any better?" Sally nodded.

"I think your public humiliation of that slime ball cheered her up."

"Good. Send her in, would ya?" he asked. Sally gave him a sly smile.

"Finally gonna ask her out, huh?" she questioned back. Duo felt his cheeks warm against his every effort to keep it from happening.

"Sally, she's my employee here and my co-worker at Cross-D. I couldn't." Sally huffed at him then, waving off his words.

"Neither place has a policy against dating those who work together. So don't give me that Duo. I've known you too long. You've never hesitated when it came to something you wanted. So go for it." Duo sighed, looking away from Sally. Normally, he's agree with her. Lately, he wasn't so sure.

"I'll think about it, Sally," he answered. Sally sighed.

"Just don't take forever." He nodded.

"Could you show her in now?" Sally nodded herself. She then walked over to the door.

"Duo wants to see you now," Sally told Heero, stepping out of Duo's office. Heero stood and walked into the office, whispering a thanks to Sally as she passed the woman. Sally smiled and waved her off. Heero stepped inside and closed the door, taking a seat across from Duo.

"What did you need me for, boss?" she asked. He graced her with a tender smile that stole her breath away for a moment.

"I wanted to make certain you were all right. I didn't mean to, but I kind of over heard part of your conversation with Brand. I have to admit firing someone never felt so good before."

"I've never enjoyed hearing someone get fired before, either," she said, smiling softly. Duo found himself entranced by that simple smile.

"Are you all right?"

"I am now, thank you," she answered. Drawing a deep breath, he took a risk.

"Would you like to go out with me Saturday evening?" he asked as he waited with held breath for her answer, praying she didn't turn him down.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Heero stared at Duo in complete shock. She knew they got along fairly decently, yet she had never expected Duo to actually want to date her. Her cheeks warmed slowly, making her look away from him. Sure, she had come to have a rather large crush on him, but she hadn't really expected anyone like him to take notice in her.

"You mean a date?" she questioned, her voice a little higher than normal. She silently cursed her nerves and inability to remain cool. Duo smiled softly at her words, causing her pulse to once again begin to race.

"Yes, a date. We could go to a nice resturant for dinner before work at the Cross-D." Heero swallowed at that.

"That won't leave much time to change," she pointed out.

"Then we go in clothes that'll work for there as well. I was planning on wearing a suit to work that day anyway. This'll just give me more of a reason to." His bright, hopful expression warmed her heart. How ever could she tell this man no? He treated her with kindness and respect. He treated her like a woman. She couldn't be mean to him, she couldn't turn him down. After all, it was just a date. How bad could it be?

"Fine. A date on Saturday evening, before work at the Cross-D it is, then," she answered, drawing courage from some unknown place. His triumphant smile lit up the room, his violet eyes shinning.

"It's a date," he replied. She smiled in return, unable to ignore that contagious grin. She glanced at her watch.

"I better get to work," she said softly. Duo looked at his own watch and nodded.

"I suppose so. Get to it then." Heero nodded, escaping his office as quickly as possible. She didn't want her nerves to stop her when she wanted this date as much as he did. Perhaps even more. Heading down to the floor she wraped herself into her work, refusing to think about anything else for the moment.

The rest of the week moved quickly, Duo hardly having a moments rest. The office work at Raven Wing had built up while he had been away from the office. It was amzing how behind he could fall in only a week and a half. Saturday dawned cloudy, yet Duo's spirits were light. Entering his office, a spring in his step, there was absolutely nothing that could bring him down today.

"Mr. Maxwell, Cain Michaels is waiting for you in your office," Sally said. Duo stopped mid-stride. The only time Sally got all formal and business-like on him was when his boss was around.

"Thank-you, Sally," Duo said, slipping into his inner office. "Mr. Michaels, what can I do for you?" he asked, taking a seat across from the 6'9" man that stood before him. Cain Michaels was the textbook example of a man. Tall, broad, obviously strong, and handsome. His blond hair kissed his shoulders and his dark blue eyes told people he didn't kid around.

"Call me Cain, Duo. You've been working for me long enough to have earned the right." Duo nodded, almost off balance by the deep, masculine voice of his boss.

"Of course, sir." Cain smirked and then turned dead serious.

"We've got an Aaron Brand sueing the company for wrongful termination. Knowing how meticulous you are in keeping records, please tell me he hasn't got a prayer." Duo smirked at that.

"Not even from Hell," he replied. "He has over twenty complaints against his work ethics. He's got recorded evidence on his attitude toward other co-workers and myself. Not to mention over half of our workers will testify against him if necessary." Cain sighed.

"I knew he couldn't have been pristine angel white."

"He can't even be called lilly white, sir. He's fighting a losing battle. When he does lose, he'll cover the expenses for the trial. We'll get off easy." Cain laughed lightly at that.

"Good. You're the best CEO I've ever had. I didn't want to have things change suddenly. You're also my youngest and longest lasting CEO. I didn't want to have to fire you for incompitance." Duo shook his head.

"I've been CEO for five years. I started working the floor at sixteen and at twenty worked my way up to CEO. I would do nothing to embarass you, brother," Duo said softly. Cain smiled, placing a hand on the table before him.

"We may only be half-brothers, but I'm more proud of you that I am of my other brother and sister." Duo leaned back in his seat, a look of remembrance on his features.

"You look more like our mother. Your hair and eyes are all hers."

"And your features are her's. You've got your father's brown hair." Duo couldn't help but smirk at that.

"And violet eyes that are a mystery." Cain laughed, as did Duo. It was a long standing joke that no one knew where his violet eyes came from. "Did you give me this job because of mom?" Duo asked after a moment.

"At first I did. I mean, mom have to give you up because our dad couldn't put up with the reminder that she had been unfaithful. But now, I'd do anything to keep you. You're damn good at it and have managed to take an in the red company and make it thrive. That's possibly why Shelly shares you. She knows you aren't happy unless you're helping someone else." Duo snorted.

"Oh come on, Cain, let's not go there." It was funny to Duo that cain hadn't realized yet that Shelly was a guy. It had been obvious to Duo when they had frist met. It was really hard to see a family resemblance when Cain was so dense sometimes.

"It's true. That's why you work so hard. You want some time to yourself, true, but you want to help as many people as you can. That's you and I wouldn't change anything." Duo simply shook his head, knowing it was impossible to change his half-brother's mind. Duo then sighed softly.

"Sally, you didn't hear any of this," Duo said, glancing at his intercom.

"Hear what, sir?" she questioned in return, proving she had been listening.

"Exactly." Cain laughed deeply at that.

"You have a mother for a secretary too, I see." Duo chuckled and nodded at the same time.

"I take it you have one too, to be saying that."

"Of course. Marie and Sally could be related. They both worry about us. They look after us. Most of all, they treat us just like they would anyone else." Duo laughed. Cain had obviously found his own second mother.

"I'd love to keep chatting, but I've got work to do." Cain nodded, standing up.

"I've taken enough of your time. Enjoy your day." Duo nodded himself, a smirk in place.

"Oh, I will. Count on it." Cain left then, giving Sally a wink before disappearing out of the office. Sally then rushed into Duo's office, her eyes wide in surprise.

"He's your brother? Why didn't you say anything?" Sally questioned, her hands on her hips. Duo gave her a wink.

"You didn't ask, dear. Besides, he's only my half brother. We share the same mother. His mother slept around on his father and had me. His father left her and re-married. His step-mother then had two other children."

"Doesn't that mean his other brother and sister aren't related to you?" Sally asked. Duo nodded, toying with the end of his braid. "Different father's would also explain different last names." Duo laughed at that. Sally always was one to state the obvious. Yet he loved her dearly.

"I'd love to discuss all of this with you, but I've got a lot to do before I can leave today. I'm certian you don't want me to be late for my date." Sally jumped and picked up some paperwork.

"Then quit talkin' to me and get to work, boy." Duo laughed at that and nodded. He then saluted her.

"Yes ma'am," he replied before diving into his work, determined to get it done before the end of work today.


	6. Chapter Five edited

Author's Note: I forgot to add this... I was tired. But this chapter wouldn't have been possible without JessEklom's help. She rp'd this scene out with me and the chapter is the end result. I'm hoping this got me out of my slump and more chapters will be forth coming. Hopefully with just input from her.

Chapter Five:

Duo had flown through the paperwork that Sally had set before him in record time. He then dashed from the office to run over to his home and change. Showering and then putting lotion up his hands, he sighed, closing his eyes. He was nervous. In all honesty, this was his first real date. He had never been able to go on one before. Mostly because women seemed to find themselves intimidated by dating someone who looked better than they did.

He brushed out his hair and braided it neatly down his back. Once everything was set, the simple suit of a pale lavender color seeming to be made for his frame. He wasn't certain about what would happen tonight, but he was eager for it to happen. All of it. That decided, he picked up his keys and went down to his car, heading for Heero's place.

Once there, Duo came out of the car and stopped his heart in his throat. He had driven over to pick up Heero at her apartment an hour after work. Heero had been waiting for him at the steps and Duo noticed that even with the slightly masculine suit... she was breath taking. "You're wonderful," he said softly.

Heero blushed prettily as she came down the steps. She was wearing black slacks, a pale blue shirt, and a matching jacket that was slightly tapered at the waist, but was still very much a masculine cut if the shoulders were any indication. She took her time giving Duo the once-over as well, taking in the feminine suit he wore and the shoes that gained him a couple of inches in height. His hair was immaculate, and that smile could make just about anyone stop in their tracks and admire him. Yes, Heero felt very lucky to have caught his eye indeed. "Thank you," she breathed, he heart beating a mile a minute, "You look fantastic."

Duo grinned, even as his violet eyes looked all over Heero's attire. "You look pretty killer there yourself, Heero," he said. He then held his arm out to her. "Shall we go?"

She took his arm shyly as Duo led the way, smiling to herself and wondering if she should have put on makeup beyond the clear lip gloss she was currently wearing.

Duo grinned and patted her hand softly. "Don't worry. You look amazing, Heero. You know that by now, don't you?" he asked, even as he stopped at his car and let go long enough to open the car door for the stunning woman.

Heero shook her head, blushing and smiling a little, "I think you're the only one that believes it..."

"No... I'm not. If you didn't cling to believing that you aren't beautiful, you'd notice it," Duo said with a smile as he kissed her hand before helping her into the car.

Heero got in the car, but didn't bother to give a rebuttal. Duo was too good at talking and she was rather enjoying the attention too much to make it go away.

Duo closed the door once he was certain Heero was comfortable. He then slipped around the car and got into the driver's side, grinning at her before starting the car and blowing her a kiss. "So, which sounds better dinner... or a movie before work?"

"Either way is fine," Heero said as she strapped on her seatbelt.

Duo sighed, closing his eyes. "I want to do something you want, Heero. So help me out, just this once."

"Well, if we have dinner, we won't be hungry during work," she said logically. "So let's go to dinner."

Duo rolled his eyes slightly. "Any particular restaurant in mind?" he asked, grinning.

"I like sushi," she said quietly, blushing softly, "And at Kumori's they have those little private rooms with the sliding rice paper doors. But then again, there's Rose White... that new restaurant that opened up that serves everything from Japanese to American. As well as everything in between."

Duo smirked, even as he knew of the place. "I like the idea of having you all to myself and Rose White also has some private booths... we could go there since I'm not really looking forward to sushi myself."

"Aa... I kind of like the idea..."

"Is that so? I would have never known it if you hadn't of told me."

"... What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean to upset you," Duo said softly, taking one of her hands and kissing it. "I just meant that you really don't show how you feel. Your face expresses nothing sometimes... so it's hard for me to know."

"Oh." Heero's hand relaxed in his and she gave him a tiny smile, "It's easier to not let people know how they affect you sometimes... but in this case, I very much feel like I'm nowhere near what you deserve, Mr. Maxwell." She gave a little pause then, "But I'm very happy you're even considering giving me a chance."

"Call me Duo. We aren't at work. We're on a date. No need to be so formal," Duo said, smiling over at her. "Besides, why wouldn't I give you a chance?"

"Because, Duo," she began, looking a little uncomfortable, "great guys like you don't usually notice girls like me."

Duo laughed, but it was slightly bitter. "I'm not a great guy, Heero. Not by a long shot. I'm just me. I guess, I can understand what your going through and I like being with you. That's all there is to it."

"I think you're great..." she whispered.

Duo couldn't help but blush softly at those words, the warmth spreading across his cheeks. Well, that had been... unexpected to say the least. "I think you're pretty great as well," he answered, moving one of his hands to place it over one of hers.

Heero couldn't help the flush that spread across her own cheeks and turned her hand so that she had Duo's hand in hers. "Thank you for taking me out tonight," she said effectively hiding behind her bangs. She held Duo's hand as if Duo's was the most fragile thing in the world and proceeded to gently rub her thumb against his knuckles.

Duo felt his pulse pick up at such gentle caresses. "Ya know... I won't break just 'cause you're holdin' my hand. I look fragile... but I'm rather strong," he said, even as he kept his gaze on the road as he drove. "Besides, there isn't any need to thank me. I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Heero panicked for a moment there, "I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply..." she bit her lip again and gently rubbed her thumb against his skin, "It's just that you're so... soft... and me..." She sighed, "My hands are so rough and calloused. I didn't want to hurt you."

Duo squeezed her hand to reassure her he wasn't thinking she was implying anything. "Don' worry about it, Heero. It isn't like I haven't had others do the same thing. The only reason my hands are so soft is a lotion I use. Believe me, they wouldn't be otherwise."

Heero then took the opportunity to kiss the back of Duo's hand when she brought it up to her face to breathe in the scent of the lotion, "It's nice... what is it?"

"It's vanilla and honey. I've always been told it works well," Duo answered, enjoying the action from the woman.

She studied Duo's seemingly delicate hand then gave a little smirk, "You go get your nails done," she accused.

Duo smirked. "Shh... don't tell. You'll get me teased. Yet boss woman thinks it best I keep them looking nice for work. So I keep them up."

"Maybe adding a couple of jewels on your nails would be a nice touch on special occasions," she smirked.

Violet eyes glanced her way. "Is that so? Do you prefer me as a woman, then?" Duo asked, teasing softly.

She blushed, "Only when I'm a 'man'... although you are quite lovely either way."

Duo took a moment to watch Heero, before he smiled. "You're rather attractive either way yourself, Heero. Honestly, I only want you to play my 'man' when we're at work," he admitted to her.

She let him have his hand back and nodded a little smile in place, "Ryokai."

Duo smiled back at her and placed the hand back on the wheel, even as he turned them into the parking lot and found a relatively good place to park.

Heero let herself out of the car and waited for Duo so that they could walk to the door together, and without thinking, she opened the door and held it open for her date.

Duo couldn't help but chuckle slightly and stood up on his toes to kiss her cheek before walking into the restaurant, not minding the role reversal. "Practicing for tonight?" he asked.

Heero blushed a little and ducked her head as she followed him in, "Hai."

Duo took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come on now... don't start being all shy and such with me, Heero. I like the confidence you show when we're at work."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "It's just that I'm more used to being masculine… I... I feel like I don't know what I'm doing when you treat me like a lady."

"Well, then treat me like the woman... and slowly we'll work on things so that way you'll be comfortable in that role yourself." Once inside, he told the host that he wished for a private booth. The man nodded, taking up two menus and leading them over to the requested booth.

Heero nodded and pulled out Duo's chair once they were left alone in their booth.

Duo raised a hand to his lips and blew Heero a kiss before sitting down and moving to place the napkin on his lap. "Thank you, dear," he said in his higher, more feminine voice.

Heero blushed and took her own seat, "Welcome."

Duo chuckled at the flush. "We really need to work on that. You shouldn't blush at a simple phrase," Duo remarked, even as he picked up the menu.

Heero gave him a glare and looked at her own menu, "Pretty things should be seen, not heard," she griped as she made her selection.

Duo blinked, looking up from the menu with a stunned look on his face. Was she teasing him... or did she mean it?

Heero couldn't help the smirk that broke out then at the stunned look Duo was giving her. 'Serves you right for making me blush!' she thought, trying to hide her mirth behind the menu.

Duo looked back down into the menu, his lips curved downward, even as he tried to believe it was truly just to get back at him... and not meant in truth.

Heero noticed that Duo's hurt expression didn't go away, prompting her to put down her menu and reach out to take his hand. "I was just getting back at you, I didn't mean it..." She looked a little embarrassed, but managed not to blush, "I... I actually like it when you can't seem to stop talking."

Duo looked back up, smiling softly. "You were so serious... it was hard to tell. I've heard that a lot in my line of work... so it worried me."

"You have the sweetest voice I've ever heard...Why would I want you to stop?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, "On second thought... I might ask you to stop talking in public just so that I can have your voice all to myself." That came out too seriously, but the effect was ruined a minute later when the mask melted and she gave Duo a playful smirk.

Duo gave her a blush and a shy smile at those words. "Well, then I guess I'll have to keep speaking just for you."

Heero tugged at his hand and placed a tiny kiss on Duo's knuckles, "Glad to hear it."

"See anything you want? Don't worry about price. It's on me tonight. I want to spoil you, Heero," Duo said, smiling over at her.

She ordered the chicken cordon bleu with the steamed veggies and mashed potatoes sides and water to drink.

Duo blinked. "Only water?" he asked, even as he ordered the pot roast with mashed potatoes and biscuits. He also got a blush wine to go with his meal.

She nodded, "I don't know about ordering anything fancy... water has always been just fine"

"Do you like wine at all?" he asked.

"Never tried it."

"Well... there was that time for new years, but I'm not sure if it was wine or strong grape juice

Duo thought about it a moment. "Well, there is a sweet white wine that would be great with your meal."

Trusting Duo's judgment, she nodded, "If that's okay..."

Duo nodded, even as he watched her. "It's fine. As I said... don't worry about price."

After ordering, their menus were taken away, leaving them nothing to do but get to know each other, "So how did you become involved at the Cross-D?"

"Well, Shelly came to a bar I was working at one day, took one long look at me, and decided then and there I was needed for her club," Duo said, watching Heero as he spoke.

"Did you grow your hair out for the job? And why would you need to work at a bar if you have your own business?" she sounded genuinely curious.

Duo looked down, playing with the straw that rested in his water. "I didn't always at the top. I once was just a lowly worker. I worked days at the salvage yard and nights at some seedy little bar. Contrary to what people believe, I've never cut my hair. If I did, it would never be as long as it is now."

"I think it's very nice..." Heero whispered then cocked her head to the side, "I wonder if it's as soft as it looks... is it?"

Duo blinked, before shrugging. "I'm not certain. I'm not in the habit of caressing it myself."

"Well, since you know about my last, rather messed-up relationship, why don't you tell me about yours?"

Duo stared at her. "Honestly... I don't really have one. Women don't tend to want to... 'date '... someone prettier than themselves."

"I don't mind... I'm honored to be seen in public with you."

"Well, your the first," Duo admitted, smiling at her and nodding to the waitress as she set down their drinks and their appetizer.

"Is it safe to assume that you're more often propositioned by men?" Heero asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Duo laughed, even as he nodded. "Quite a bit actually."

"Really?"

"Really. I get asked out by men over ten times a day. Even when I'm dressed like a man."

"That just goes to show how pretty you are... I, on the other hand, sometimes get asked out to 'fend off men' by some of the girls I took classes with."

"Well, then people are just stupid. You're a very attractive woman. I can't believe the way some people treat you."

Heero shrugged, "I can play the jealous boy/girlfriend quite well."

"Well, then you should start doing it for real. After all, your mine now."

THAT got Heero to blush again, "Nani?"

Duo blinked, looking up at him. While he didn't understand what she said, the look spoke volumes. He then flushed a little as well. "Well... Um... I mean... only if you... want me... that is," he stammered.

"Did you..." Heero paused, her voice catching, "Did you mean it?" By now her eyes were suspiciously bright and her hands seemed to tremble a little before she hid them beneath the table.

Duo frowned. "Why would I say something I wouldn't mean?"

She just shrugged a little, her napkin coming up to dab at her right eye, "I just don't know if I'd be able to take it if you were playing with me too."

Duo felt a small dab of anger fill his chest. The men who had been with her before had hurt her terribly. He hated that fact. A lot. "I'm not playing with you. I really do like you. I want to be with you, if you'll let me."

Heero gave him the most heartfelt smile and a tiny nod, "I'd like that very much, actually..."

Duo smiled back, a bright one. "Good. Because I'd like it a lot."

"I don't know how we're going to do it at work when I'm no longer shadowing you... I was getting used to being by your side."

"Which job are you talking about? I happen to know Shelly likes our little team act. She wouldn't break us up just because you've learned how to work."

"Really?" she said, perking up.

Duo nodded. "Really. Shelly was telling me that she's never made so much money than she has since we teamed up."

Heero smirked, "we're a cash cow now, are we?"

"Just a little," Duo admitted, even as he reached out and took one of Heero's hands. "You see, Shelly will do anything to get me to come to work more than I do. With you beside me, she knows I have to come."

"Unless my other boss doesn't let me out of work on time."

Duo blinked, placing a hand on his chest and acted hurt. "Now, why would I do something like that?"

"I don't know, MR. Maxwell... the salvage business is not always pretty... it's hard making sure that projects get done on time."

"True, but with a team as skilled and swift as I command, MS. Yuy, I don't see that happening."

Heero smirked, "You are on SUCH a power trip."

Duo laughed, shaking his head, causing his hair to flip over his shoulder. "Not at all. I'll be right there beside them when they need to bust their butts."

"Speaking of which... are you sure they don't mind me working with them now that I've been outed?"

"I haven't heard anything negative from any of them. You're a hard worker and you don't complain. They seem fine with it."

"They're not mad that I kind of lied to them?"

"Some where a little hurt, but many could understand why you did what you did."

"... And Aaron?"

"He has been fired and will no longer be a problem around the job," Duo remarked.

"But isn't it hurting you to lose a worker?"

"Not when I, myself, can go down and do the work he was hardly doing," Duo replied easily.

"I still feel bad for costing someone their job..."

"Don't. He had that coming. Not just for what he did to you... but for everything else he did as well," Duo told her, smiling softly.

Heero shifted uncomfortably, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course," Duo said, smiling softly, even as he watched him.

"How many times have people complimented your eyes?"

Duo thought about it. "About three," he said. "Most think their a little... odd."

"I think they're the most stunning eyes I've ever seen."

"Are they?" Duo asked, meeting her gaze. "I happen to be in love with your gaze."

"Most people think my eyes are too intense and back off... I intimidate a lot of people that way."

"Not at all. Those beautiful blue eyes are amazing."

"As are your violets"

Duo smiled a small pink to his cheeks. "Thank you, Heero. I'm glad you like them. Means I can stare into your eyes for hours and not fear that you'll freak out at my gaze."

"How many times have you been asked if those are contacts?"

"More than I can count," Duo answered, looking down to grab his wine glass and take a sip.

"It's easy to see that they're not. You don't have that fine blue lining about a millimeter from the iris."

Duo blinked, looking back up at Heero. "Is that so? I wouldn't know. Never needed them."

"Me either, but I've been asked a couple of times to check if someone's contacts are still in place."

"I see. Well that would certainly explain it," Duo said, giving him a smile. Just then their dinner was brought over, being placed before them.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

"Another glass of wine for me," Duo replied, before looking toward Heero.

Heero shook her head, taking a sip of her own, "I'm okay for now, thank you."

"Very good," the woman said before leaving them.

Duo smiled over at her. "You ok?"

Heero nodded, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I have a boyfriend... and a very attractive one at that."

Duo smirked. "Well, I finally have a girlfriend. And one whom I've been thinking about for a long time. So we're even, I guess."

That got Heero to blush again, "You've been thinking about me?"

Duo nodded. "Yes. Since the first day we met at the Cross-D."

"Thinking of me how?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I always thought you were rather attractive. I had been debating asking you out for a while."

"... You actually thought of me as a woman?" she said, mildly surprised.

"Um... yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Heero shrugged, taking another bite of her meal, "Most people don't."

"I'm not most people," Duo pointed out, even as he sipped his wine one more time before moving to eat his own meal.

"I'm starting to see that." She smiled and continued eating her meal.

"Well, that's good." Duo then looked at her. "How's the food?"

"Delicious, almost as good as the company."

Duo smirked. "Well, if that isn't the best compliment I've ever heard."

"That just means I have only myself as competition for paying you compliments."

"How true, Heero."

"That also means I get your undivided attention..." she smiled. "I like that."

Duo reached out and took one of her hands into his own. "I like that too. Honestly, I think I'd be the jealous type."

That got a raised eyebrow, "Like, Aaron jealous?"

"Do I look that stupid?" Duo asked, watching her.

"I was hoping that you were as bright as you look... thank you for not proving me wrong."

Duo grinned, taking another bite and swallowing before answering. "You're very welcome."

"Would you let me brush your hair some day?"

"Sure. You can do it tonight... before we go to work," Duo said, watching Heero and enjoying being so relaxed with him.

"Really?" She looked immediately pleased with herself.

"Really," he said softly.

Heero blushed and took a sip of her wine.

"Is the wine good?" Duo asked, wanting to know if he picked correctly.

"Almost as sweet as you, but not quite enough to make it unpleasant."

Duo laughed softly. "You sweet talker, you," he teased.

"Only for you, sweets," Heero winked playfully.

Duo saw the wink and had a sudden urge to want to kiss her. Yet he couldn't. This wasn't the time or the place for such things. Instead, he smiled softly and winked back. "Mm... how did I get so lucky?"

"I should be the one asking that, and you haven't gotten lucky yet" she teased.

Duo flushed softly. "I... wouldn't presume to having things move that swiftly."

Heero smirked just a tiny bit, her eyes full of mischief, "But you've thought about it?"

Duo couldn't help but flush. To anyone looking at them this moment, it looked like he was the woman being propositioned. "I wouldn't be a man if I said I haven't thought about it."

Heero chuckled lightly, even if there was a slight hint of a blush on her own features, "You're honest. I like that."

"Well, I try to live by my own rules. I may run and I may hide but I'll never tell a lie."

"You know, admitting to that is probably one of the best things you could have done."

Duo tilted his head at that. "Is that so? Why?"

"Because if you had denied it, I would have thought that this relationship was sunk before it even started or that you were a lying little twerp and therefore not to be trusted."

Duo blinked his eyes wide. "Well, that's certainly something new. I've never had a woman tell me something like that before."

Heero shrugged, "I've always been 'one of the guys' and being treated like a woman is a little intimidating... I feel more comfortable talking to you like this... like me, than like the woman you might want me to be."

"But isn't the you whose one of the guys and the you that's the woman I want... both the same person?" Duo asked, watching her.

"That depends on whether or not you insist on treating me like a girl."

"Nope. You are a girl... but you can certainly do a lot more than I could. That much I know," Duo admitted, watching her.

"Then I suppose I'll have to get used to you treating me like one."

"Well, Heero, I hate to tell you, but you are a woman. The fact you can do about ten times what a man can do, not withstanding, you are an amazing woman who deserves to be treated like one."

Heero blushed at that, "I... I don't know what to say to that."

"Thank you is fine, love," Duo replied, happy.

THAT got her to blush even more. "Th-thank you."

Duo smirked. "You're more than welcome."

Heero blinked, shaking herself out of a daze, "I'm sorry, did you say something? I was distracted by the angel sitting in front of me with the long beautiful hair."

Duo blinked, staring at Heero. "W... What?"

"You make me feel unbalanced when you complement me too much, so I thought I'd return the favor... angel."

Duo smiled, but it was a little sad. "I'm no angel, Heero. I'm just a boy who seems to look like a woman... who's slowly, but surely... falling in love with a woman who seems to look like a man."

"I... I think I'm already there" she whispered, her eyes flicking down to her hands, "And I feel... unworthy."

Duo started his eyes wide. "Why?"

"You deserve someone as pretty as you..." Heero whispered. "... and not an overly-masculine woman like me."

Duo snorted, before standing up and holding out a hand as music began to play and couples began dancing. "The only person I want is you. So believe me... you are more than deserving enough and if you let me some night... I'll show you just how feminine you can be."

Heero took his hand and allowed Duo to lead her to the dance floor, falling into the male position without thinking.

Duo laughed softly. "I'll let you lead... but only because that means I get to cuddle to you."

Heero sighed in relief and began to lead Duo across the dance floor, loving having the slender man in her arms.

Duo sighed and cuddled close, enjoying having her so close. He didn't even mind that Heero was a little taller. He actually loved it.

Heero held Duo tightly, liking that she felt she could protect such a fragile-looking being. She sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes briefly, just enjoying the moment.

As the song came to a close, Duo pulled back slightly. "Heero... I love this... but we do have work soon."

Heero nodded and let him go, "I still get to spend the evening with you, so I'm not too upset."

"We get to play tease one another tonight."

She smirked, "This is going to be fun."

Duo smirked back. "Ah, I love a woman after my own heart."

"Yes I am."

Duo's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Oh, I like that even better."

Heero wrapped an arm around Duo's waist and have his forehead a little kiss, then making sure their tab was paid, they made their way back to Duo's car to head off to work.

Duo walked along beside Heero, having enjoyed the touch of lips to his forehead. Yet he had wanted to be even closer to her. He wanted to claim a kiss.

Heero shyly took the chance and slipped her hand in Duo's, giving it a light squeeze.

Duo smiled, squeezing hers in return before lifting it and kissing the back of it. "Mm... this is nice."

"Very nice."

"Awe isn't that nice" a voice said from behind them, "Two little queers out on a date..."

"Shouldn't you people stay on your own side of town?" a second voice said, making Heero whirl around and stand in front of Duo protectively.

Duo growled, moving to the side. "You might want to check your facts before saying such things," he said.

"Aww, the pretty one has a big mouth," the first one said.

"And if you want to keep all your teeth in yours, you'd best go about your business," Heero hissed, still standing between the men and Duo.

"Well well... what do you know... the big one is NOT a queer after all... or maybe she's a little bit of both?" The second man was too close now and pushed Heero against the wall, groping her private areas to find out.

Heero saw red though when the first one went up to Duo to check whether Duo himself was male or female by feeling him up and snapped the wrist of the man in trying to molest her.

"Get your filthy paws OFF my boyfriend!" She yelled, stalking up to him.

Duo's violet eyes narrowed, even as he felt a murderous intent fill him. The man had touched areas even he hadn't been able to touch. Duo didn't even care about the man touching him. He pulled back and let one good punch fly, to get the man off of him. "And don't ever touch MY girlfriend again!!"

The one on Duo though winded, still had him pinned against the wall since his bulk had fallen forward and easily outweighed Duo... until Heero grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shoved him toward his friend. "I suggest you get him to the hospital to be fitted for a cast," she growled before looking Duo over worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Duo felt a slightly bump building on his cheek, where the man's shoulder had fallen onto him. "I'm fine. I'm used to assholes like them. I guess I just didn't judge the twist to my wrist so he fell away from me," he muttered, before moving over to Heero and placing a hand on his cheek. "What about you? He was... touching something that didn't belong to him."

"And he got a broken wrist for all his trouble," Heero replied, more concerned over Duo's injury than anything else, "He didn't get very far, I'm okay."

Duo pouted. "He got further than even I've dared," he muttered, even as he shifted to caress her cheek once more, glad she was all right.

She leaned into the caress then timidly, she placed her hand on the small of his back, bringing him close to her and leaned in for a brief, shy, and very gentle kiss. When they parted, she was blushing madly and whispered, "You got further... with the promise of more... with my permission."

Duo smiled softly, even as that all too brief kiss left him wanting more. "Ditto," Duo replied, even as he reached up to touch his own cheek where the bump was.

"Let's go get some ice on that for you," Heero whispered as she pulled Duo toward the car.

"It'll be fine, really. A little make-up and no one will notice it."

"Please?"

Duo sighed and nodded, kissing her once more, finding himself hooked on the taste. "All right," he said softly.

She smirked in triumph, "Cheer up, you got a kiss on the first date and the night isn't even over."

Duo laughed softly. "I get it, Heero. I've achieved a lot and I get to stay with you for most of the evening. I'm king of the world... and my girlfriend can kick some massive ass."

Heero laughed at that, "And you better remember that when we get to the Cross-D... you need ice."

With that she got in the car, waiting expectantly for Duo to hurry up.

Duo chuckled and nodded. "Yes ma'am," he said, smiling brightly, even as he ran around the car and got into the drivers side. "I'll remember the ice... for one more kiss," he murmured, just wanted even another brief touch of those lips on his.

Heero blushed but grinned, giving him a butterfly kiss on the nose. "Ice and then a real kiss at the end of the night, once I make SURE you kept the ice on for as long as you should."

Duo smiled, even as he accepted that. "I can accept that."

"Good."

"Let's go, love. Buckle up and I'll take us to work."

Heero buckled up and gave Duo a quick kiss on the cheek, "Ready."

Duo put the key into the ignition and turned it, starting the car before pulling out and heading toward work, glad that things had gone so well, even with the speed bump they had hit.

Heero couldn't believe the night she was having! This had to be the best date she'd ever been on despite the two men... she was happy that she got to hurt them for messing up her date... or trying to anyway.

"Ya know somethin' Heero; I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I think so too."

"And... an even better relationship."

"As long as you don't have a problem with my being protective."

"Not at all. Just know I'm the same way. Even if I am rather short and girlly looking."

"Duo..."

"What?"

"Please... please tell me if I ever hurt you... I... I don't always know my own strength... You saw how easily I hurt the man back there..."

Duo stopped at a red light and sighed, looking toward Heero. "I saw. I also know you'll never hurt me, love. Yet if it will make you feel better, I'll let you know should something happen."

Heero smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know, someday I'll earn lots of kisses, Heero. Because I've found I'm extremely addicted to you."

"Keep it up and you might get a good one tonight."

Duo smiled, almost laughing before the pain made his smile fall. "Well, then just call me 'Mr. Good Behavior'."

Heero giggled softly at Duo's words. She had no doubt he would be on his best behavior. Yet it was his alter ego at work that Heero worried about. A small thrill filled her body at that thought. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for work to begin. 


End file.
